I was always there for you
by alexisamidnightrunner
Summary: Kyle loves Stan, but Stan has Wendy. Kyle has always been there for him, but how can he keep going like this when being around them causes him so much pain?
1. Chapter 1

**I was always there for you**

_**So recently i've become a fan of southpark yaoi, i like a lot of different pairings but one of the best in my opinion is StanxKyle and this fanfic is about them.  
It is a YAOI and is rated thus for obvious reasons, so if you don't like YAOI and SEX and Stuff then this is not the fanfic for you.**_

Kyle hated Wendy.  
Although he never spoke out this opinion because his other friends liked her, well except Cartman but he hated most people. The reason Kyle hated Wendy was because she was dating Stan and Kyle wasn't. Kyle knew it was weird to have this _crush_ on his best friend but he couldn't help it, when he was younger he told himself that it was a phase, that he was mixing his feelings and it's not how he really felt. But since they started high school Kyle knew that it wasn't a phase, he felt love for Kyle like he felt for no one else, but he knew his feelings for Stan were one sided.  
Stan had grown out of his hat along with their other childhood things, he'd matured while Kyle remained himself, his hat still covering the orange curls underneath. Stan was taller, muscular, and was dating the most 'sexiest' girl in their year, her long black hair flowing down her back, her boobs not too big and her legs so slender it bordered on the erotic. Kyle was small in comparison, short, skinny and flat, utterly jealous of the female race with their curves and lushious lips that enticed his friend away from their childish games and forced him to mature into the devilish good looking boy he was today.  
Kyle was sat next to Stan at dinner and on Stan's arm was Wendy nuzzling into his shoulder whispering sickly sweet things into his ear, Kyle always felt like a third wheel even when it was just him and Stan which to no surprise was never a lot anymore. Their other friends; Cartman, Kenny, Craig, Clyde, Token, Tweek, Butters and Bebe all sat at the same table at dinner every day, all of them matured in their own rights.  
Cartman had lost a lot of weight, but he was still big and still a jack-ass, insulting both Kyle and kenny at any opportunity provided.  
Kenny who now wore his hood down had become fairly attractive, his blonde locks usually still a mess spiked up in every direction, he had pierced his ears multiple times and had aquired metal on his face too, unlike most people Kenny pulled them off.  
Craig, Clyde and Token like Stan had grown taller, muscular, attractive however Craig was a slacker while Token studied endlessly.  
Tweek was like Kyle, he hadn't grown much and was scrawney, his twitching was not as bad as it used to be but his 'fits' were still as worse as before.  
Butters was the same, small and fragile but had grown up since and didn't seem to take as much abuse as he did since he smashed Cartman in the face for calling him a 'faggot'.  
Bebe was another attractive girl, her blonde curls cut short bobbed about her slender face, her skinny figure only outlining her huge chest, she'd become a bit of a known slut, boy after boy, but the insults people threw at her only made her worse.  
The relationships between them all had grown consiberably, they were closer than they used to be, except Kyle and Stan who only seemed to be drifting apart further.  
Stan wasn't really paying attention to what Wendy was saying, more interested in the conversation he was having with Craig and Token, Wendy gave up eventually and removed herself from around him and began to chat with Bebe who was applying red lipstick in her compact mirror. Kyle wanted to join in the conversation but he had no idea about sports, instead he turned to Tweek who was shaking while drinking his coffee.  
"Tweek what are you upto this weekend?"  
"M-me?! GAH! N-nothing really, what about you?"  
"Same here...Why don't we go to the cinema?"  
Clyde who had been evesdropping chimed in "Yeah, let's all go!"  
"I'd be up for it" Stan said in his sexual low-tone voice making Kyle blush.  
The group broke out into making plans for the cinema, Kyle felt a little bewildered as he only really wanted to go with Tweek, well no, what he _really _wanted to do was go with Stan but it was hard work just getting a conversation out of him nowadays.

The group squeezed into a middle row that saturday night, Kyle felt his heart jump in joy when Stan sat next to him even if Wendy was on the other side holding his hand, her mini skirt showing off her thighs and the top her cleavege which Kyle had caught Stan sneaking a peak at. On Kyle's other side was Tweek who was considerably calm after chugging down god knows how many litres of coffee that day. Stan turned and smiled at Kyle who's heart skipped a beat.  
"This film looks like it's gonna be good" Stan said making small talk, they hadn't spoken in a few days beside the short texts conversations.  
"Yeah" Kyle said avoiding Stan's eyes "the trailer looked good"  
"Yeah"  
The lights dimmed shortly after and the movie came on, Kyle looked at Stan who's eyes were glued to the screen, Wendy caught him staring and glared, Kyle quickly turned to the film. It was strange that Wendy hated him too, like she knew that Kyle had feelings towards him.  
When the movie had ended Kyle was relieved, throughout the entire movie his hand wavered wanting to touch Stan's leg, it was hard keeping it placed on his own lap. The group decided to go hang on the park, it was dark out but Kyle dragged himself along too knowing full well that when he got home his strict mother would blow a fuse.  
"Stan i'm gonna go home" Wendy said pressing her lips against Stan's.  
"Do you want me to walk you home?"  
"I'll walk her home" Token said "I'm gonna head back too and i only live a few streets away"  
Wendy smiled, blowed a kiss to Stan then walked home with Token, Kyle could see Stan wasn't too sure about them together since Wendy dumped him that time for Token when they were kids.  
The group members that stayed messed around on the children's play park while chatting about the good old times they used to have there.  
"Oh yeah" Stan smiled "I remeber"  
"Like when we used to pretend to go on those weird adventures"  
"Remeber when Kenny got high of cat urine and wrestled Stan's dad here in the sand box?" Cartman chuckled, Kenny smirked as he remebered the big boob high.  
The group spent the night just talking about the past, it made Kyle happy to know that Stan still saw him as his best friend, and all the good times they had spent together. Group members starting leaving one by one until only Stan and Kyle remained.  
"Remember when we used to share baths together?" Stan said, _how could i forget? _Kyle thought.  
"Yeah and when we used to share beds at sleepovers"  
Stan frowned, something upsetting him.  
"We haven't had a sleepover in a long time" Stan said with remorse "why?"  
"Urm...Well you normally stay at Wendys on the weekend so..."  
"Oh, well hey why don't you stay at mine tonight?"  
The thought of sharing a room with Stan was too much to handle, how could he keep his mouth shut if Stan was lay beside him, nothing seperating them except flimsy material?  
"I-I um can't tonight" Kyle lied, Stan looked upset as he looked up at the night sky.  
"Another time?"  
"Sure"

Stan gave Kyle a lift home, the drive was silent. Kyle waved Stan goodbye as he drove away, his mother greeted him at the door with a frown.  
Kyle flopped down on his bed and looked at the cieling, at least Stan still likes me he thought, he had been under the impression that Stan was trying to put a wall between them. Kyle's phone vibrated in his pocket, he sighed and flipped it open to see a text from Stan _'Hey, i've realized we haven't been spending much time together, my fault sorry, how about we do something tomorrow?' _Kyle texted back _'ok'_ and waited for the reply, a few seconds passed before the phone buzzed _'Want to come mine and play video games?'_ Kyle agreed, concentration of game playing would distract him from weird thoughts about his friend.

The next morning Kyle got dressed, making himself look presentable before walking to Stan's. It was only a little away and the fresh air did him some good, relaxed him. Cartman's front door opened and he spotted Kyle who cursed under his breathe.  
"Hey jew, where you off?"  
"Stan's"  
"You guys are so lame"  
"Shut up fat-ass at least i'm not hanging around the house all day!"  
"Silly kahl, i'm going to Bebe's"  
"Seriously?" wow, Bebe had stooped lower than Kyle had thought possible.  
"Jealous"  
"No"  
"Of course you are jew boy" he said before closing the door, Kyle was jealous but not of _Cartman_ that was for sure. Kyle knocked at Stan's door but there was no answer, so he walked in, it wasn't unusual, this house felt like a second home to him.  
Kyle was about to shout Stan's name when he heard the boy talking in the kitchen. Kyle walked over and pressed his ear to the door, curiosity getting the better of him.  
"No, you said you were going home, why didn't you answer my texts?" Stan's strained voice said, then silence, Stan was on the phone.  
"I rang you and you rejected it, were you with Token?" silence "I am not being paranoid, this has happened before!" then Stan cursed and walked to the door, Kyle backed away from it as Stan opened it.  
"Oh hey" Stan said his phone in his hand, call ended, "I didn't hear you come in"  
"Yeah i only just got here" Kyle lied "what was that about?"  
"Wendy...It's nothing" Stan said moving past him to the living room, Kyle followed, Stan sat down heavily on the couch, hands covering his face.  
"You okay?" Kyle asked warily standing a few feet away.  
"What if she starts cheating on me again, huh?"  
"She wouldn't do that" Kyle said unable to justify the reason he was defending her to himself.  
"Why not?"  
"Well because your perfect...No one would choose someone over you"  
"It's happened before"  
"That was different"  
"How?"  
"We were young and stupid"  
"I wish we could go back to how it used to be"  
"What do you mean Stan?"  
"When it was just us, when we didn't notice girls and had stupid fun and we only worried about Kenny dying on us"  
"Well...We could"  
"No, we can't, we have to grow up, but growing up sucks"  
"If your not happy-"  
"I love Wendy"  
A giant stab to Kyle's heart.  
"Y-you do?"  
"Yeah...I think"  
"Look Stan i-"  
"Yeah?" Stan said looking up at him, Kyle looked into his eyes, why couldn't Stan see, why couldn't he realize that Kyle was so much better for him than she was?  
"Go talk to her" Kyle sighed, Stan looked at him expecting Kyle to say something else.  
"Ok dude" Stan said as he rose from the couch and to the front door.  
"Wait!" Kyle stammered, Stan who had reached the door handle turned to look at him.  
"What?"  
"Um i just wanted to say..Um, i'm here for you if you need me"  
"Thanks" Stan smiled, his sad expression leaving his face.

It seemed as though they had made up, Kyle walked into home room to see them snuggling in the corner, it made him feel sick. Kenny who walked in after, hugged Kyle from behind.  
"What's up kylie baby"  
"Nothing's up"  
"Your a awful liar"  
"I am not!"  
Kenny removed his arms and Kyle turned to face him.  
"You can talk to me y'know, if somethings bothering you"  
"I know, but you wouldn't understand"  
"Try me"  
Kyle took Kenny to an empty classroom and unfolded his sob story to him, Kenny listened, un-judging and patient.  
"So your gay?"  
"I don't know, i've only ever had feelings for Stan"  
"Have you told him?"  
"Of course not!"  
"Why?"  
"Because he'd be disgusted...Anyway he has Wendy"  
"Her? Please, she's totally using him, he'll see that soon enough"  
"Maybe, but even if that does happen, Stan isn't interested in me"  
"I didn't think butters was into me either"  
"Wait what?!"  
"Yeah, we have been going out for a while now"  
"Seriously? Does anyone else know?!"  
"No, but it's not that were keeping it a secret, no one had noticed"  
"Well yeah...You guys don't act like a couple"  
Kenny just shrugged "anyway like i said, you won't know until you talk to him, you guys have been friends for ages if he rejects you then nothing will change"  
"It would change everything Ken"  
"Well, theres only one way to find out"


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle had already decided that he wasn't going to tell Stan, Kenny didn't understand.  
The rest of the week dragged, not a word spoken to Stan, and eventually it was friday. Kyle had plans with Kenny that night but he wasn't really up for it, his parents were out and he had the house to himself, it was nice because it was only ever relaxing when he was there alone. When they were younger Kyle and Stan used to play videogames and would spend the whole day together when his parents weren't home. Kyle's phone buzzed loudly, he looked at it and ignored it, he wished he could crawl in his bed and sleep forever. The phone buzzed twice more then fell silent, it wasn't long before a loud knock at his front door interupted the peace, Kyle sighed and went to answer it thinking how he was going to kill Kenny for killing his mood even more. But it wasn't Kenny at the door, it was Stan, he was soaking wet from the pouring rain but even so he could see that Stan had been crying.  
"Stan, what's wrong?"  
"Can i come in?"  
"Sure" Kyle said letting him in and shutting the cold out behind him, Stan's hair was stuck against his face, his white shirt was like second skin, showing off the toned body underneath which turned Kyle on so he quickly averted his eyes. Stan's eyes were puffy from crying and Kyle could tell by his eyes that he was in pain, he had seen it enough in the mirror to know.  
"She dumped me" It was barely a whisper from his open lips but Kyle caught it.  
"Let me go get you a towel-"  
Before Kyle could move Stan grabbed hold of his wrist.  
"No, please don't leave me"  
Kyle looked into Stan's pleading face and he felt warm from the words even though he knew this wasn't the time to be happy.  
"Okay, i won't, what happened?"  
"Left me...For Token, i'm not even surprised"  
"Oh Stan, i'm sorry"  
"Why? It's not your fault"  
"I don't know how to help you"  
"Your helping me by just being here for me" Stan said bringing Kyle into a hug, Kyle wasn't even bothered that he was getting wet all he could think about was Stan's arms wrapped around his back and his head nuzzled between his shoulder. Stan stayed in that position for a few moments before removing his head and looking up into Kyle's eyes, Kyle looked back. Stan's hands moved to Kyle's face, Kyle blushed, _what is he doing?  
_"How long have we been friends?"  
"Um" Kyle was finding it hard to talk, he choked on his words "I-i'm not sure how many years"  
"Since i started going out with Wendy we haven't been as close and that's my fault, i'm sorry"  
"It's ok, really, i understand"  
"...Kyle"  
"Yeah?"  
Stan looked like he was about to say something but shook his head slightly, Kyle's heart sunk a little.  
"Stan...I have something to tell you"  
"Yeah?"  
"...Your gonna think i'm weird and you might not want to stay my friend-"  
"I'll always be your best friend, no matter what"  
Kyle gulped, was he really going to tell him?  
"I-I'm gay"  
"Oh" Stan said casually.  
"Oh?"  
"I kind of already knew"  
"Really? How?"  
"I dunno" Stan shrugged "just a hunch"  
"But you never acted any different with me"  
"Why would i?"  
"I don't know"  
Stan was still holding onto Kyle's flushed cheeks, Kyle was feeling great and miserable at the same time. Yes he found out Stan accepted him but sad because that meant Stan felt so secure that he didn't even think that Kyle was attracted to him.  
"Why do you still wear that old thing?" Stan asked confused.  
"Huh?"  
"Your hat"  
"Oh" Kyle was disappointed at Stan for not understanding "well because we all bought these hats together"  
"Your the only one who still wears it"  
"I don't like how were all changing so quickly, to you guys the hats might not mean anything anymore but to me they are special"  
"...I still have mine"  
"You do, then why-"  
"Wendy told me i had nice hair, that i shouldn't cover it up with that scruffy hat..."  
"I see" Kyle didn't know what else to say, he wanted to stab Wendy.  
"I didn't want to get rid of it because it reminded me of all the good times we've had"  
Kyle smiled, he had been sure that Stan didn't care about that kind of stuff anymore. The two were quiet for a few moments as they looked into each other's eyes, then Stan leaned in to Kyle so they were so close their noses were almost touching. Kyle was breathing heavily, the intimate situation was too much, he thought his heart might explode that second. Stan's lips kept nearing his, his hand moving from his cheek to wrap around the back of Kyle's neck softly. Their lips suddenly pressed together, gentle, Stan's lips moving away a little and then back to Kyle's, passionate. Kyle backed up from Stan's grasp to breathe.  
"Why?" Kyle asked, not wanting to break away from the moment but he didn't understand why it was happening.  
"I...I'm not sure, i wanted too, do you want me to stop?"  
Kyle smiled and brought Stan back into another kiss, Stan pushed Kyle to the wall, both wrestling over dominance of tongues. Kyle was so happy that he was sure it was a dream, Stan's hands were resting on Kyle's hips, but they soon started to roam under his shirt.  
"Wait" kyle gasped, Stan stopped looking at him confused.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I just...I'm not sure you really want to do this"  
"Yes i do"  
"No, your just upset and confused"  
"I'm upset but not confused, i want this"  
"I do too but-"  
Stan smiled and took Kyle's hand leading him upstairs. Kyle figured Stan felt lonely after Wendy had gone and he didn't want his first time to be about that, but he didn't want to say no to Stan either, because he was sure that if he rejected him then Stan would never offer this opportunity again. Stan brought Kyle to bed and was about to kiss him but Kyle moved away before they connected.  
"...We shouldn't have sex tonight"  
"I-"  
"Listen, i don't think we should at least not now, it's not that i don't want to but you might regret it...So how about i just give you a blowjob?"  
Stan smiled and sat upright on Kyle's bedpost, Kyle had never done anything sexual before so he was nervous, Stan reached for his hat and took it off to release Kyle's orange curls. Kyle smiled shyly as Stan stroked his cheek, he unzipped the taller boy's wet jeans and moved his boxers to bring out the big dick, it was bigger than he thought it would be, gulping he began to stroke the half hard member.  
"You don't have to if you don't want" Stan said as he ran his fingers through the curls.  
"I want too" Kyle wondered if Wendy had done this before, it made him sad to think he wouldn't be Stan's first, he bent down and took the member in his mouth. Stan let out a groan of pleasure as Kyle began to bob his head, taking in as much of his dick as he could. Kyle felt Stan's hands tighten around his head as the pleasure grew more tense, with a last moan from Stan he came inside Kyle's mouth, he pulled away, unsure what to do with his full mouth he swallowed and saw Stan gape at him.  
"You swallowed"  
"Yeah i didn't know what else to do" Kyle blushed furiously, wiping his mouth his the back of his hand. Stan smiled at the cute boy and put his member back into his boxers and zipped up then brought Kyle into a hug and kissed the top of his head.  
"Stan...What does this mean about us"  
"I don't know" was the reply, of course Stan would be confused too "I guess we just go on as we usually do, but...I want to do things like this with you, it was great"  
"I do too"

Kyle watched Stan drive away the next morning, after their heated experience Stan stayed the night, they slept in Kyle's bed spooning, it was the best nights sleep he had ever had. Kyle went back inside and picked up his mobile and switched it back on to find ten missed calls from Kenny and lots of texts of him too, starting normal, then worried, then they got strong worded.  
"Hey ken" Kyle put on his sincerest voice when Kenny picked up, after ranting and raving at Kyle for not replying he calmed down some.  
"So why didn't you want to come out?"  
"Well Stan came round depressed cause Wendy dumped him, he ended up staying the night, i guess i forgot we were supposed to go out, sorry"  
"It's fine...Wendy dumped him?"  
"For Token"  
"What did i tell you?"  
"Whatever dude"  
"I have to go, i'm going over to Butter's so i'll text you later"  
"Okay, bye"  
"Bye"  
Kyle slipped his phone back into jacket pocket and wondered how he was going to spend the day, Stan had family plans and Kenny was busy, he texted Tweek _'Wanna hang out?'_ after a while he got a reply _'Sorry i'm at Craig's' Craig's? Since when did those two become such great pals? They had been friends for ever but they never usually hung out._  
Kyle spent the most of the day watching tv and he figured that he was going to have a shit, boring afternoon too until he got a text from Stan saying he had gotten away and did he want to go to his tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Stan was glad to see Kyle on his doorstep, Kyle smiled shyly as he entered his home.  
"How did you get out of it?" Kyle asked, Stan was supposed to be out having dinner with his large family but he had slipped away back home to see Kyle.  
"There's so many there that they won't even notice i'm missing"  
Stan walked into his living room followed by Kyle, he wasn't sure what he was expecting to happen, _but if it was like last night then it should be good_.  
"So i thought we could spend the day watching all our old, favourite films"  
Kyle smiled and nodded, Stan set up the dvd player as Kyle got comfortable on the couch underneath the warm blanket. Stan grabbed the remote and crawled in next to him, his arm around his waist as Kyle leaned in to rest his head on his toned chest.  
They had watched films for four hours when Stan's phone buzzed, the caller ID said 'bitch' Kyle wasn't sure whether that meant Bebe or Wendy. Stan didn't touch his phone but his arm that was wrapped around Kyle tightened a little as if he was in pain.  
"I'd better go home" Kyle said as he looked at the didgital clock on his phone, it was almost seven and his family would be home by now, wondering where he was.  
"I don't want you to leave" Stan clung to him, his grasp not loosening.  
"I don't want to go either"  
"Then stay"  
"You know i can't Stan, my mum will flip"  
Stan removed hiself and Kyle got up and started to pull on his shoes, Stan watched sadly as he tied them and pulled on his jumper. Kyle headed out and Stan followed like a lost puppy, before Kyle reached the door Stan pulled him into a kiss. Stan tried to make the kiss heated but Kyle pulled away.  
"I'm sorry, i want to you know that but i can't, i'll text you later" he said before giving him a quick peck and leaving.

Kyle headed into the shit-hole the monday morning, he felt like the walking dead, he was tired from the 'family bonding' the other night.  
"Hey Kyle" Kenny greeted "hows your weekend been then?"  
"Good" Kyle smiled cheerily "and yours"  
"Very good" Kenny smirked cheekily "Butters stayed at my apartment for most of it"  
Kenny had a job and was able to afford his own place, so he could get as far away from his disfunctional family as possible.  
Kyle and Kenny chatted on the way to homeroom when they were stopped by Cartman in the middle of the corrider.  
"Hey fags, guess what _i_ was upto this weekend"  
"Bebe"  
"Your damn straight! Well your not straight" Cartman burst into laughter "anyway you heard about Stan and Wendy?"  
"Yeah they broke up, she left him for Token"  
"Well yeah thats part of it, the other night they got back together, apparently Token was only using her for sex and they were never even going out! Wendy practically begged Stan to take her back"  
"W-what?" Kyle could feel his heart breaking, why had Stan not told him about this? When had they got back together, before or after he was at Stan's watching films?  
"That's what happened jew boy, anyway c'mon were gonna be late"  
Kyle didn't turn to look at Stan behind him as the homeroom teacher babbled on with himself, Kyle fiddled with his pen, he felt sick. Something jabbed him in the back he turned to see Tweek passing him a folded note.  
'_We need to talk- S'_  
Kyle wrote back _'I don't want to talk to you right now'_ and passed it back.  
_'So you already know?'  
'I heard it of Cartman before'  
'I wanted to tell you, we need to go back to just being friends, you don't mind right? It's not like we were going out or anything'  
_Kyle teared up and ripped the note in half, he didn't reply and at break he didn't join the group instead he went to be alone but ended up sitting near the goth kids.  
"This is our corner" the leader said as he took a drag, Kyle glared at him, he wasn't in the mood.  
"I'll move..."  
"No you can stay, we like your depressed aura, just don't make a habit of coming here"  
"Whatever"  
"Why are you giving off dark waves today?" the fat goth asked, holding her fancy cig holder out as smoke blew out the end.  
"It's about feelings, you wouldn't understand"  
"Ugh" they all said in usion "feelings"

Stan had tried to talk to Kyle over the next few days but Kyle completely avoided him, he had been hurt and Stan didn't even know why, he'd expected Kyle to just forget and move on with his life like he was. Like their small time together meant nothing, like Kyle meant nothing.  
Stan eventually went round to his house, answered and unknowing of the situation allowed Stan up to Kyle's bedroom. Kyle was lay on his bed on his back reading an old comic when his door opened, he turned expecting his mother but found Stan stood there instead.  
"Get out, if you hadn't got the hint i'm ignoring you"  
"I thought we were going to stay friends?"  
"No you just assumed that"  
"So were not?"  
"I don't know Stan, how could you do this to me?"  
"I didn't think-"  
"You know what, i don't want to hear your excuses" Kyle got up and opened the door wider but Stan shut it.  
"Here me out"  
"I fuckin' hate you Stan, you know i had strong feelings towards you then you go back to her even though she doesn't love you and will leave you again when someone better comes around!" Kyle shouted, tears rolled down his cheeks.  
"I know-"  
"No you don't fucking know Stan, i love you, i was always there for you but you just don't care and-"  
"I love you too"  
"She hurts you and you think you can use me to-" Kyle stopped "wait...You what?"  
"I love you too" Stan sighed as he rubbed his forehead "i thought i could be with her and we could still be friends, but i don't want that. I want you, but i want Wendy too"  
"You can't love two people Stan"  
"I know...I have feelings for her, but i have stronger feelings for you"  
"Then why did you go out her again?"  
"I dunno...Because everyone expected me too?"  
"That's not a good reason"  
"I know, i'm sorry"  
"What are we supposed to do now?"  
"I don't know...I can't cheat on her though, i'll...break up with her"  
"When?"  
"I don't know, i need to break it to her easy"  
"You don't owe her that"  
Stan just nodded slightly and hugged Kyle tightly.  
"We'll figure something out, i promise"


	4. Chapter 4

It was so awkward for Kyle as he sat at the groups usual table and watched as Wendy pressed herself up against Stan. It had been a week since Stan had promised to break up with her, not a word had been said about it and it was starting to get to Kyle's head. _Maybe he'll never break up with her, maybe he realized that he loved her more_. Wendy caught Kyle looking and glared at him, he turned away and tried to held in all his emotions that he wanted to scream out. Token who had stolen Wendy away from Stan twice now was sat with the group, _why was anyone friends with him? _Stan and Kyle had been chatting via text but they hadn't seen each other outside of college since Stan thought it was 'risky' leaving Kyle miserable.

It was when Kyle was walking home after a full day on the wednesday when he recieved the call, it was Wendy.  
"Hey Kyle could we meet up and chat?"  
Kyle had no idea what this meant, did she know something? Why did she want to chat when they weren't friends.  
"Um sure"  
"That coffee shop at the end of my street, teacup, lets meet there in about five"  
"Okay"  
Kyle walked into the small cafe and saw Wendy in the corner booth, he walked over and sat on the plush seat opposite.  
"Your probably wondering why i called you here, it's about Stan"  
"Stan?"  
"Yeah, as you know we've been through a rough patch recently...And i know that he went to you for comfort"  
"I-"  
"People don't see it, but i do, i see the way you look at him, i know what you _are_ so you'd better keep away from him, he's mine"  
"What do you mean what i am?"  
"You know, _gay_" she said the word with disgust "i don't know what you and Stan did, but understand that he doesn't want you, he wants me"  
"No _you_ don't understand, you don't even love Stan you just use people"  
Wendy who had a glass of water in front of her through it in his face before pulling back her chair and leaving the cafe. Kyle rubbed the water away with the back of his hand, the liquid and his tears running down his face.

Kyle stopped sitting with the group all together and sat on his own, he never turned his phone on and spent most of his time on the park he used to love so much as a kid. Tweek and Kenny had gone round to see if he was okay only to be told that Kyle wanted to be left alone for a while. Stan never came round, he didn't even bother looking for Kyle around college and _why should he? Maybe Wendy was right...Maybe he didn't want Kyle, maybe he never did. _Kyle kicked the ground as he swung slightly on the rickety swing, he didn't know what to do, he wanted to be over Stan, but his friend was like a drug and he was addicted, no medication or treatment to be found.

_Sorry it's not a long chapter, will update soon.  
Please review and let me know what you think about the fanfic so far :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Stan knocked on the door for the third time that day, he knew Kyle was home and just wasn't answering, he pulled out his mobile and phoned him but it went straight to voicemail. The knocks got louder, but still no answer. Stan walked around the house to Kyle's window, he picked up a small rock and threw it at the glass, he continued doing this until an aggitated figure looked down at him. Kyle opened the window.  
"What?!"  
"I want to talk to you!"  
"Fuck off!"  
"Kyle!"  
"Go back to your girlfriend, or has she left you again?!"  
"Stop being a dick and let me in!"  
"Was you even planning on dumping her?!"  
"Yes!"  
"Then why are you still together?!"  
"Because it's complicated! You don't understand!"  
"No Stan, YOU don't understand! I have to watch you and her acting all lovey and just accept it!"  
"I'll dump her right now if it'll make you happy!"  
"Sure" Kyle scoffed, Stan grabbed his mobile and punched in the numbers.  
"Wendy? Yeah it's over, i still want to be friends but if you don't i understand, bye"  
Stan's voice was emotionless then he hung up and turned to Kyle "done!"  
"...Really?"  
"Yeah! Now can i come in?"  
"That depends"  
"On what?"  
"Are we going out now?"  
"Yeah, if you want too that is"  
Kyle slammed the window shut, Stan thought he'd said something wrong until he heard the front door open, he ran to the other side. Stan brought him into a tight embrace, Kyle hugged him back, he was so happy he was sure his heart was going to stop.  
"I'm so happy" Kyle said into Stan's shoulder, his voice muffled.  
"Me too, and i'm sorry for being such a dick, i didn't realize how much it was affecting you"  
"You don't regret leaving her for me?"  
"Not at all, if anything i'm happier"  
"Good, me too"  
"Where are your parents anyway?"  
"Out, they won't be back till monday...Wanna sleepover?"  
"Yeah, i'd love too"  
They watched a film and played some games till half ten then Stan and Kyle went up to his room, Kyle wasn't sure if they were going to have sex, but he was hoping so. Stan led him to the bed and kissed him, Kyle melted into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Stan's neck who pushed him onto the bed and stradled him. Stan removed Kyle's hat then leant back into the kiss which became heated, more passionate, Stan lifted Kyle's shirt and explored the smooth torso underneath. Stan began to kiss down his neck and to his nipples where he started to bite them playfully, Kyle moaned sofly. Stan then started to kiss down his body until he reached his pants where he stopped and unzipped them and pulled them off. Kyle could feel his erection press against his boxers, Stan rubbed th bulge which made Kyle moan louder, Stan looked up at his cute face.  
"Can i put my fingers in?"  
Kyle who was red and flusterd nodded, Stan removed the boxers and gently started to push a finger in, when Kyle got more relaxed he entered a second one, the movements got faster and deeper. Kyle was so hot he felt like he was going to explode, Stan was kissing him as his fingers penetrated him. Stan removed his fingers leaving Kyle feeling empty, his body craving them back.  
"Do you have any lube?"  
"Uh y-yeah there should be a bottle in the draw"  
Stan got up from the bed and found the small bottle, he removed his top revealing his muscular body that made Kyle drool, then he unzipped his pants before returning on top of Kyle. Stan brought out his dick and smoothered it in lube before postinioning in front of Kyle's hole.  
"You ready?"  
"Y-Yeah"  
Stan slowly and gently began to enter him, Kyle felt uncomfortable and even with the lube and prepartaion it hurt, he tried not to let out a cry of pain. Stan watched as Kyle's erotic body squirmed underneath him, his body getting used to the object inside him, it made Stan harder.  
"Can i start to move?"  
Kyle nodded his face burning, Stan started to thrust slowly, it hurt but after a while it started to feel good and he started to moan so Stan lifted Kyle's legs over his shoulder and started to go quicker and deeper. Stan hit the prostate and Kyle moaned loudly in both surprise and pleasure, Stan smiled down at the smaller boy's erotic face and kept hitting the spot making Kyle moan loudly and his body tingle. Kyle eventually came on his bare stomach, he clenched around Stan's member who came inside shortly after. Stan paused as he caught his breathe then pulled out and rolled off Kyle and onto the bed next to him.  
"Best sex ever" Stan said chuckling, Kyle smiled and rested his head on his toned chest, Stan wrapped his arm around his waist and kissed his forehead.  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"

Wendy wasn't hanging with the group and had sent some strongly worded messages to Stan over the weekend, but Stan was too happy to care. Kyle had told Kenny that they were together but other than him no one else knew about them.  
"Are we going to tell people?" Kyle asked shyly as he and Stan walked down the corrider, _he wasn't sure how the group would react_.  
"Do you want too?"  
"Yeah but-"  
"Then yeah" Stan smiled taking Kyle's hand in his and gave it a small clench of reasurance "it will be okay" they got some funny looks but only Kyle seemed to notice them. When they reached the group everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them, Stan sat in his usual place like nothing had changed.  
"Are you two..." Craig started, Kyle sat down next to Stan awkwardly.  
"Yeah were going out, problem"  
"No dude, it's cool"  
"ME AND KENNY ARE GOING OUT TOO!" Butters shouted suddenly, making everyone jump a little.  
"Oh that's why Kenny turned me down!" Bebe said happily.  
"Hold up! Is everyone here a fag?!" Cartman stood up annoyed, Craig looked at him insulted.  
"Yeah i am with Tweek, what's wrong with being gay?" Craig asked pissed off and standing up and looking down at him coldly.  
"Tweek?!" Kyle said confused as hell, Tweek became extremely red and started to have a fit.  
"Oh god, i thought we weren't going to t-tell anyone yet!"  
"Screw you fags i'm going home!" Cartman slammed his fist on the table before leaving, the rest of the group looked at each other awkwardly before bursting into a small laughter.  
"I hope he doesn't come back i hate him" Kenny said nodding after Cartman and everyone agreed. Kyle turned to Stan and smiled who returned the gesture and kissed him on the lips.  
"I told you everything was going to work out"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"


End file.
